United States
The United States of America (USA) was the Strongest Country in Earth Before the Combine Invasion, Having the Strongest Military in the World and Nuclear Weapons. as well as being Leader and Creator of NATO. commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country comprising 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2), the United States is the world's third or fourth largest country by total area and is slightly smaller than the entire continent of Europe's 3.9 million square miles (10.1 million km2). With a population of over 327 million people, the U.S. is the third most populous country. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the most populous city is New York City. Forty-eight states and the capital's federal district are contiguous in North America between Canada and Mexico. The State of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The State of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, stretching across nine official time zones. Combine Invasion: The US was one of the first Countries to be Invaded and Annexed by the Combines, Aswell as one of the First Countries where Resistance Started and Successfully Re-took the country from Combine hands. The Reason the Resistance started was due to Combine Genocidal and Dictatorial/Authoritarian/Autocrat Measures against not only the US Population but also in the Whole World. Battle of Detroit: '''Was one of the First Resistance Battles, Despite being Fierce and having Exorbitant Casualties, US Resistance Successfully defeated the Combines, with this being one of the First Victories of the Resistance '''Battle of New York: '''The New York Resistance started a Revolt in the Whole City, where it became a true Battlefield with High Casualties to the Resistance and the Combines, With Most of the US Except New England under US Control. the United States Army was recreated and was planning already an Offensive to Liberate the rest of the Territory and North America, Including New York. As the Army was already near the City. The Resistance Successfully defeated the Combines and took the City, The New York Resistance leader Pledged Alliance to the United States and New York was Reintegrated '''Battle of St Johns: '''The Last Battle of the North American Theather with Participation of British, Canadian and American Troops. The Combines were attacked unprepared on the City and they were not wearing proper winter Equipment. the Battle Ended in Allied Victory and Successful Expelling of the Combine Army from North America, Liberating the Continent Totally '''Zootopia Affair: The Allies Needed more countries to be at war with the Combine in order to Change the Tide of the War. Zootopia, Despite Maintaining a Pro Allied Neutrality. Was not Whiling to join the war. The Allies were already suspicious of a Combine plan to invade Zootopia. So the Zootopia affair was signed by Allied members, where The US, UK, and Canadian Embassies would Secretly receive troops of the Respective Countries. Which would be hidden inside, as the Allied Feared a Zootopia declaration of war against them and Alliance with the Combines if the Troops where discovered. The US Troops were one of the Responsible to the Failure of the Combine Invasion of Zootopia. Operation Desert Storm Category:Nations